Anniversary Jigsaw
by darkgirl3
Summary: Brian and Justin work on a jigsaw puzzle together that Brian had personally made from pictures of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

**HAPPY NATIONAL PUZZLE DAY! Here is an extra story in honor of today so hope you all love this like I did writing it. **

**AN: Okay so I have a giant collection of jigsaw puzzles of my own. I got the idea after watching another puzzle person on her YouTube channel talking about her new ones this year. I'm not sure how many I got, but the one that I talk about below the Astrology one by Ravensburger I would love love love to own. I just can't afford to buy hundred some dollar puzzle right now sadly, even when it had been seventy for a week couldn't on one puzzle. It is beautiful though so Google the image if you like to see what looks like. If I knew how to add pictures I would, but don't. Anyway hope you enjoy this story because loved writing about another one of the things I enjoy doing. Queen Of The Night by Josephine Wall was one of my favorites I put that together in about a years time because if you look it up you'll see how hard it is. My favorite puzzles are any wolf ones. Especially Silent Spring it had been my mom's before she died. I put it together afterwards. And Wolf Moon my cousin gave me.**

**AN2: It is also possible to make self jigsaw puzzles like I wrote about below. You can go online and Google the places that do. Shutterfly and Puzzleyou can as well there is also Ravensburger website as well. It can be done, which I'd love to have some of my own done. Then they have small packs that you can paint yourself. **

**Summary: Brian and Justin work on a jigsaw puzzle together that Brian had personally made from pictures of their life.**

**Title: Anniversary Jigsaw**

It was raining outside like crazy with thunder and lightning as well. The cool front that had hit with the storm front that West Virginia was getting had been keeping Brian and Justin inside. It had given them a chance to catch up on some things in the manor. They had changed out the light bulbs, the smoke/carbon-oxide detector that had, and sorted out clothes. They had taken Gus' clothes he was too big for packing them up to donate to the children's hospital. Justin had tossed out some of his old brushes and paints. It had been a long morning and they had made lunch after a round of sex that had been followed by a nap.

However, now they had over six or more hours to kill until they could call it a day. It had given Brian and idea after they had cleaned out the toy box in Gus' room. They had decided to donate the things he didn't play with anymore. It was the same with Jenny's room as well, but there wasn't many toys she didn't play with. When they had their own, which would hopefully be in the next few months if things worked out, they would buy new ones. It had been the same with the clothes. Some they had plain out tossed from holes and stains that they weren't even sure where they came from. It was funny though because it was more of Jenny's clothes that were stained with unknown items.

Brian had found a few of the jigsaw puzzles that Gus had collected. They were the board ones that were too big to go in his mouth so he wouldn't choke when he'd been little. Jenny did a couple of them, mostly the horse and cat ones. It had given him the idea to finally pull out the one he had gifted Justin for their anniversary three weeks before. Justin was obsessed with putting them together when he had time. Then again, Justin always made time for jigsaws. Justin had taken one of the spare rooms they had and turned it into an area to put jigsaw puzzles together.

A company had even offered Justin to do some of his paintings as jigsaws. Justin had been over the moon about it since he had done a few personal puzzles his self online. There were also a couple that Justin had bought two copies of and painted over one with white paint before he painted right on the puzzle pieces making his own that way. Justin got some of the money from the sales after he'd negotiated how it would work. He hadn't wanted to give up his paintings copyrights since they were his.

They had agreed that Justin got some on each one that they sold. Justin hadn't been keeping the money though, he had donated it to different places. The children's hospital and animal sanctuary hadn't been expecting it either. He had also gotten them to do a couple other ones so that children could do them. They had gotten two boxes full of those giving them out back at Christmas time. One of them Gus loved to do even though was a hundred pieces. Gus had started liking the harder puzzles that were out there thanks to Justin's collection. He could find them working on puzzles together at times. Then a few times Gus would pull out one of the thousand piece ones to do by his self.

Jenny would at times get one of them to put one together for her that she liked. She was almost four so patients for doing them hadn't come if it ever would. They knew that puzzles weren't for everyone though so it was okay if she liked other things. They gladly put one together for her. Her room had two horse puzzles, three cat ones, and one of the Disney ones. He thought Beauty and the Beast, but wasn't sure. He knew she did want the Disney four thousand three hundred and twenty piece one in her room when Justin put it together. Brian just wasn't sure if the wall was long enough in there for it. The thing was huge.

It was helpful on learning and other skills. One of them was exercising the left and right sides of the brain at once. It had been one of the things Justin had done after the bashing that helped some. Meditation tool and stress relievers which might be why he had stopped objecting to doing them. There was also improving your visual-spatial reasoning. Gus thought that one had been funny when Justin had told them. Spatial did sound funny to their son though he might have laughed too. Justin had said that doing them would also make you live longer and better if you did them often. He'd balked at that, but then Justin had shown him the page with the research on it. He figured the family time one was Justin's favorite part about them in the end.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian smiled bringing his self back to the present as he opened up the puzzle room. It also served as where they played their board games, but puzzles was what Justin had started the room as. Brian pulled the box out that had been sitting on the shelf of to-do puzzles. Justin's collection was lined up on a specially made puzzle case like a book case, but it was larger shelves to hold the puzzles. He'd gotten the idea when he went to one of the stores with Justin. He figured that they would need somewhere to store them besides in totes or boxes.

It had been a secret that Brian had discovered when Justin had lived with him after the bashing. Justin liked them because of the pictures, the relaxation, and for something to do together at times. He had come in back then at times finding Justin on one end of the table doing them. It had helped Justin out back then when he had started getting upset he'd do one to relax if his hand was shaking it hadn't mattered.

Though there were days when he'd come home finding Justin working on one by his self like Gus did. Okay so they may have been a few 300-1000 piece ones he'd been caught doing too. Though he preferred the brighter color ones not something like Al Agnew's Wolf Moon one that Justin and Gus had worked on in stages. They had almost burned out doing that puzzle because it was so dark. It had been beautiful when they finished though and worth the time put into it.

Justin had spent three months working on a nine thousand piece one that was all about Astrology by Ravensburger. The thing was beautiful that was for sure, but he hadn't been able to work on it with Justin that much. The thing was literally mostly the stars and the sky at night once you got the what represented the signs finished. He had done a few pieces, but mostly watched Justin work on it. Gus had even gotten frustrated which was saying something since Gus was as into puzzles as Justin was. Justin had gotten two copies of the puzzle and framed one. It was in Gus' bedroom because he'd wanted it so much to look at.

The second one was still sealed up, but Justin kept mentioning about working on it to hang somewhere at the gallery that he owned now. Justin had one area at the gallery dedicated to other artists or puzzles from artists. He'd gotten a hold of them for permission wanting the world to see how easy it was to be able to put together art pieces yourself. Three times a month Justin did a puzzle group in Pittsburgh and West Virginia as well. He'd go to a library for one of them for all age groups and then he'd go to the elderly community center or Vic Grassi House to do one as well trading off. He was sure if animals could do jigsaw puzzles Justin would take them to the animal shelter where he volunteered as well.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

In the puzzle room they had at Britin there was a table that was big enough for the puzzles to go on. It had been custom made for them for doing puzzles. Brian had gotten it made back when Justin had worked on the nine thousand piece one. That way Justin hadn't had to sit in the floor while doing it. However, the ones that they planned on gluing together went on a board while they worked. Brian had gotten three copies of the puzzle he pulled out to be worked now. One for them to glue once they worked it. One that would be theirs to always keep unless something happened to the third one. The third he had so that they could put it together at least once a year at some time. The thing he hadn't noticed until looking now was that all three had different pictures, minus the wedding photo he had given the guy.

Today he thought they could spend time working on it so they could glue and hang it up. The room itself along with other rooms in the house had not only art work they had purchased, but jigsaw puzzles as art. He had thought it would be tacky at first, but Justin had shown him other wise. They got so many compliments about the puzzles from not only family, but when they had dinner guests that were clients of theirs. He actually held an advertisement deal with the company that had wanted to use Justin's paintings as puzzles. The company had been so happy with how not only he had done the marketing, but how Justin had done the posters. There was actually another company that had contacted him about doing it as well.

Each month the company would send a few puzzles for Justin to try for free to test the quality. He was sure it was like Christmas or Birthdays each month when they found a box with them in. If they liked them they stayed on the shelves after doing them. Some they liked the one time, but decided to pass on so others could enjoy. They had a thing with not only the library and children, but at the Vic Grassi home and the elderly in the community centers that liked doing them. He was sure that when Justin took them there they would kidnap his husband for life if he didn't keep an eye on them.

Gus would go with them and they adored him so much. Some had asked if he could be their unofficial great grandson. They had all adopted Justin as their grandson in their hearts he knew. He understood the feeling of loving Justin so he didn't mind sharing him. Justin had this really big heart that most loved so much you didn't know what to do besides keep loving him. He was glad that he'd finally opened his heart to Justin. He hated that it had taken the bombing to do so though.

If Justin and Gus went to the places together he'd take Jenny to do something fun. She wasn't into going there yet so they'd spend quality time together. She mostly liked having tea parties with her dolls. Having her own petting zoo with her stuffed animals as well as going outside to swing. He had taken her for many rides with her in the little buggy behind the horse they'd had made for her. It was large enough that Gus could also sit with her, but the adults had to go for the horses their selves. There was also her love for going to Build-A-Bear workshop. She wanted all her stuffed animals to have rainbow fur or clothes.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

At first he had told Justin no on doing the puzzles years ago, but he'd even found them relaxing to do. Granted he preferred under a thousand pieces or a thousand at max, but he had done a couple of the three thousand pieces they had with African animals and the ocean life. He'd worked on about a dozen two thousand pieces and half a dozen thousand five hundred ones. The most was a thousand and under though that count he didn't know how many he'd done. Gus had enjoyed the board puzzles up until two years ago. Now he loved the up to the thousand pieces his self.

He was eight and would sit to do the three hundred pieces in about an hour. Justin could do the thousand piece ones in a day if he had the time all at once. Though they usually took three days or four at the most since they did have busy schedules. The weekends though were family days that, especially in the winter or rainy days, they'd choose one to do.

One time they had actually raced each other on a three hundred piece puzzle. Gus had beat them which had been fun to do, but most time they did them to relax. Brian wasn't sure how long it took him to do one alone since half the time he'd start one alone, but they'd finish it together. One day he had gotten Jenny into doing the alphabet and numbers board puzzles they had. She had gotten every animal right that was on them. Any thing fairy, goddess, and cats she adored the most. Her first word had been cat followed by poop which Justin had laughed at since they were in the room that held Oscar's cat littler box. For over three days she'd only say cat poop, but it had been cute.

Brian got some of the other puzzle box tops out before he went to find Justin. After all he couldn't do the puzzle alone because it was a really special one. It was a collage of photos of their first three years married plus some added photos through the years. Their wedding photo being in the middle with other pictures fanning out from there. It was a grid design so that each picture was a complete puzzle in itself that attacked to the larger one in a whole. He found Justin standing in front of the window looking towards the woods behind the stables.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Hey Stud, I thought we could do something for the rest of today that we've been meaning to do for a while." Brian said kissing Justin's neck. "Our anniversary puzzle I got you." He added hearing Justin's happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around him.

Justin smiled holding Brian's arms to him for a could of minutes not saying anything. He then turned kissing Brian before giving a nod. "Yes, I had been thinking about that too. I really can't wait to see the pictures you gave them to use." He had pouted when Brian wouldn't let him see the picture that came with the puzzle.

The box top hadn't given anything away but one photo in the puzzle either. He kind of liked, but also annoyed him too. He liked to know what he was putting together at least seeing it once would be good. The picture that had been on the box top was only their wedding photo. He did know that Brian wasn't even sure of all the photos in the puzzle. He'd given the man two hundred photos to pick from he thought. The guy at the place was to pick them out as long as the wedding photo was the center image of the puzzle.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Since Justin had the contract with the puzzle company he'd gotten to go there to see how they were made once. Gus had gone with him and it had been one of those dreams coming true. It had been the day they had been making one of Justin's puzzles. They had been able to see how it was done from start to finish. They'd gotten the first one that came off the machine.

Gus had even asked if there was a special request they could do. He had wanted one of the cat puzzles that he had seen for Jenny so he could do it for her. The woman had been nice enough to gift them with two so he could glue one and do the other many times. Justin had also gotten one for his self that he had known Brian wouldn't be into, but he'd enjoyed it because it had wolves in it.

It was by the artist Judy Larson Silent Spring jigsaw puzzle. It had three adult wolves with four wolf pups hidden inside the adult wolves' fur. It was the art of concealment line and he two of hers already with horses in them, but he'd never seen the wolf one before. It looked difficult, but he liked difficult at times. Gus had the one titled Child's Play with hidden children in with the wolf pups puzzle. It had taken Brian looking at the image on the box where showed the children to see them.

"Good, I got it all ready for us in the puzzle room." Brian replied kissing Justin again before they started walking towards the room. "I know you love sorting the pieces out so I didn't do that yet."

He wasn't fond of that part, but Justin could go through the boxes in no time putting them in separate boxes which did help. Justin said it was the first chance to get to know the puzzle and find things to look for. They both hated the pieces that were the same rectangular shape that came in some puzzles. They tried avoiding puzzles with those because it was harder. They were the puzzle pieces that had been used back in the day with two ins and two outs so when doing puzzles there wasn't a shape you knew would go there for a hint.

Though there were still puzzles today that had them included or be the only in the box. Justin had done one once with this mill with a water wheel. That puzzle was missing a piece, but it had come in the box, it had been accidentally miss placed by Jenny; which she'd been heart broken. Justin had made a piece to go in it so you couldn't tell unless you looked close up at the frame. It had helped Jenny since she hadn't done it on purpose only so she could put it in.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I love you, I already got a frame for it to go in too and also bought more glue." Justin said as they got the the room. "When we do a gluing we usually go through half a bottle. You should totally contact them to see if they'd let you do their advertising. Most people don't know that puzzle glue exists. You know the first time I went looking I got some strange looks like I'd asked where was the baby dragon at." Justin said which thankfully one woman had known what he was after her grandma had used it all the time.

He still couldn't believe at times that he got to offer people a chance to put together his paintings as puzzles. He'd used to think about that when he worked on one or even used the picture place online to make them. He hadn't thought they would email him asking if he would be willing to talk about it. He had gotten Brian and their lawyer to go over everything before he'd signed.

He had trust issues from the past with going to L.A. to do Rage. He didn't want to lose out on the paintings staying his either. Some of them that they had wanted had special meaning to him. The one that he had painted of the sunsets in Hawaii, Paris, and West Virginia the most. The first two had been a combined puzzle and separate ones as well. Those were special because they'd gone to both places on their honeymoon. West Virginia's sunset one actually looked out over their backyard with the horses running free. It was wonderful going into a store to see his name printed on the puzzle boxes as the artist.

When Brian had given him the room for doing puzzles he had thanked him for hours before he even did a puzzle. He loved watching Brian when he helped him on some. It was fun with Gus' help too since he hadn't been sure if anyone else would like them as much as he did. He'd gotten Gus his first puzzle when he'd been two. It was wooden block puzzle where made animals. Each side had a different animal on it though back then Gus had liked to put the different parts on each. It had been one of the toys he hadn't put in the give away pile.

Those he figured could be used for when Daphne had their babies. She'd said she would do it when they'd started talking about wanting more children. He couldn't wait to show them how to work on puzzles. He was hoping that with time Jenny might get into doing them too. If she didn't it would be fine though he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to. He knew how hard it was to get her to brush her teeth at times so he wouldn't make her do a puzzle if she didn't want to.

"Love you too, my puzzle master." Brian said using a nickname he used usually in private about Justin's love for them. Gus was the only other person that had heard him say it.

**~TBC~**

**I hope I didn't bore you with this because it is one of my favorite hobbies as I said above besides writing stories for you all. So thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Special thanks to Vic32 for reading first chapter for me first. The part about puzzle glue Justin was hunting actually happened to me too. No one knew what I was talking about, but one person. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

**AN: There are also apps on devices you can purchase if don't have room to store all the puzzles you like. I got the Ravensburg Puzzle app on my Kindle which I do like the actual puzzles to be able to feel the pieces. For some the app is a great idea too. There is also the Microsoft one that I got on my laptop you can make your own puzzles, but they only go up to about 900 pieces. **

**CN: They continue on the puzzle and glue it together. **

**Title: Anniversary Jigsaw**

It didn't take that long to sort out the variety of pieces into the different boxes. The one they were going to glue together was actually the larger of the three Brian got. He had done this one in a two thousand piece puzzle where the other two were a thousand. He had known that Justin would prefer the one they hung up to be larger. He had thought about a larger one, but the place had only gone up to the two thousand piece puzzles.

Justin did purchase two Disney puzzles when they had gone to Disney World that were two of the largest on the market to date. Both of those were on a shelf to their selves since the boxes was heavy as ever. Gus hadn't been able to lift them they were that heavy. One was 40,320 pieces which came in 10 bags that you put over four thousand pieces together for each image. You didn't have to do all forty some thousand pieces at once which he was so happy about. The company had even advertised it as ten puzzles in one box to be combined as one giant one.

They hadn't been worked on yet, but during the coming summer he was sure they would be if they could find the board space to do them on. They weren't a simple thousand piece puzzle these took up a huge amount of space. They would have to put the finished puzzle together on the floor. If Justin wanted to frame the thing he wasn't sure how they would do that, but he wasn't sure if Justin would. However, the thought of doing the puzzle more than once was a little scary. Then again they could always do each scene as a separate puzzle in the future if they wanted to. Four thousand pieces at once didn't panic him at the task.

Brian hadn't even known they were real at first. He had been shocked at the price too almost four hundred dollars, but he wouldn't tell Justin what to spend his money on since he never complained about his wardrobe. Justin going to the puzzle section at a store was always a delight. The first time they'd found one of Justin's there at a store it had been fun. He didn't think Justin stopped smiling for the rest of the day. They already owned three copies of each one so they didn't need any copies at the store. Justin just liked seeing if stores were carrying them. One time he'd even asked the store if they would carry them. They had agreed to do so which he knew Justin had been happy about.

There was also the book out there of Justin's art work that one publishing company had wanted to make. It had been one of those things Justin hadn't expected to be asked about either. One of the local bookstores had done a signing day as well. There had been a larger turn out than Justin expected there to be. They had ended up having to making the hours extended to get the people there all signed copies. There had been one woman that had wanted him to sign the box of the jigsaw puzzle she'd found of his as well. The puzzles their selves had Justin's signature on them, but she had wanted that one to be even more special.

A few years back he'd done a signing for Rage comic as well. Which Justin still worked on, but he'd bought Michael's half out when he got tired of doing the comic the way he wanted it to be done. He knew that Michael hadn't expected the last one that they had worked on together to go the way it had. Zephyr had been killed off which Michael had demanded an explanation on since it wasn't the way they had started it. Justin had gotten tired of doing it the way Michael wanted and not being satisfied when he had to redo the drawings multiple times. There was more to why Justin had done it as well.

They didn't even talk to Michael anymore either because he'd decided their marriage wasn't worth anything. They did associate with Ben and Hunter since when Lindsay and Melanie had died they'd left in their will that Justin was Jenny Rebecca's legal guardian until she was eighteen. Michael had been even more furious over that. Justin had agreed to let Jenny spend time with them though. Ben or Hunter picked her up though since Justin wouldn't go see him or be near him.

After all Michael had gotten him arrested once because of a situation so Justin no longer had any like for the man. It was where Jenny was at the moment though she had wanted to stay with them for the weekend. She did love Ben and Hunter though so it had given her some peace of mind. Though she always said she never wanted to see her actual dad again when the weekend was over.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Once the sorting had been done Brian pulled out the board they had made for the larger puzzles. They used to try and put them on newspaper, but it only stuck to the bottom when gluing. They would have to tear it off again which took some of the layers on the back of the puzzle pieces. Not too bad, but it was easier to get it unstuck from the wooden board. They had foam core as well, but Justin rarely used that unless they wanted to go outside on the back deck. They had enclosed the deck the year they had moved to Britin in case of rain they could still enjoy the outside. Also Justin's puzzling lately had been over a thousand pieces so he had to put two board together for those. The puzzle room was the best to do them in.

Brian helped Justin with the edge pieces which he liked doing first. It was kind of funny looking at the pieces seeing their faces or Gus'. It wasn't only those faces though the rest of their family was in them as well. Brian had put in a request that at least two or three of Lindsay and Melanie's pictures be used he'd given the guy in each puzzle. He wanted them to be remembered as well. There were pictures of Vic also included, but he had taken the pictures they had of Michael putting them else where instead of in the frames and albums. Debbie, Jennifer, Molly, and even Hunter were included plus Daphne, Jenny, and some local friends as well along with Ben. They were family to them which they loved so much.

At the moment Gus was on a school trip or he'd be home wanting to help. Jenny had wanted to go with her brother as well, but she would get her own trip with the school when she was older. They were thinking about going to a theme park that summer or maybe back to Disney World since Jenny would be old enough to go this time so she would enjoy it. She'd been one when they'd gone the first time, but she had stayed with Ben and Michael for the week they'd been gone.

When the puzzle was finished they'd keep it where anyone could see it. If they framed them, other wise Justin took plenty of pictures before they took it apart the following week. However, there might have been one he'd given Justin for Valentine's day that was meant for their eyes only. The guy hadn't wanted to do it at first, but Justin and he both had gone in to get it done. They had taken multiple photos of them selves without clothes or with only some on to have it made. They had gotten two copies, but they couldn't hang it where Gus or Jenny could see it. That stayed in a special room they had made for their selves at Britin. It was also where two larger pictures of them hung. One of only Brian the other with both of them which Justin had used a mirror to do so he'd be in it at the same time. Brian had wanted to hold him close while he drew it. He'd actually been a lot closer than anyone could tell while Justin had drawn it; as inside him.

There was also four other puzzles they had personally made. One was of Justin and Brian at Disney World with Gus. Pluto had come up behind them and it hadn't been only Gus that had been happy to see him. Brian had been smiling like crazy seeing Pluto in person. There was the picture of Brian and Justin at the beach in the sunrise on top of this mountain in Hawaii as it came up. One that Justin loved was when they had gone sight seeing. A dolphin had jumped up right as the photo had been snapped. It had captured it behind Brian and him.

The last one that was done with their own photos they had personally made was one of them as a family at the wild life sanctuary they had visited. They had been standing in front of the wolves area. Two of the pups along with the mom had walked up right behind them standing in the frame. They hadn't even known it until after the photo they were that close. Gus and Justin had been so happy about it that Brian was sure the two hadn't stopped talking for days if not weeks about it.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

As they worked their playlist from the wedding played on the CD player. Save The Last Dance For Me being on the CD three times. It was one of the CDs that was usually played while doing the puzzles. At times they would take a break and dance to the songs. It helped when they needed a few minutes away from the pieces that ran together. They were finishing up the edge pieces at the moment. It was a little harder since the border was all blue so it took the longest. Though not as long as the one that Justin had that was Kings of the Mountain by Melissa and Doug. It was mostly black around the edges. Of course there were some by Nene Thomas that Jenny had seen of fairy woman that had an even worse border. She might not like doing them, but she loved the pictures on them.

Some times they were missing a piece or two of the edge pieces and had to go back through. This time they got lucky and they were all there. So far no puzzle that they had done had been missing a piece, but the one that Gus had seen at the dollar store they'd gone into. Then there was a puzzle that had lost a piece when they'd all been there to start with.

It didn't mean it couldn't happen because there were times it did even with brand new boxes. It was one reason that Justin preferred buying them new, less chance of it happening. Though there was this one puzzle Justin had found at a thrift store that had been opened, but no pieces were missing. Jenny had loved the kittens on the box cover and asked for it.

She would color or look through her books while they did them. She liked playing with her dolls in there as well. She had helped a time or two and they always asked if she wanted to put the last piece in which that she did enjoy. Some times she wanted to take the last piece and put it somewhere special in case they forgot to ask. It was funny when it came down to that piece and of course they knew she had it. Some might get upset about it, but besides once Jenny always remembered where she put them.

The edge pieces were all the same color on their puzzle, blue as Justin's eyes which Brian had asked if was possible. It had become his favorite color over the years. The only problem with that had been figuring out which one went where. Justin had been able to figure it out quicker than he had though. Justin had this gift he swore that he could look at the pieces and spot a match in no time.

Brian had sat there half an hour one time working on this puzzle that was five hundred and fifty pieces called Water's Edge by Mark Fredrickson with a wolf in it drinking by the water. It was darker than the box made it look so he'd been stuck on where the pieces went. Justin had stood behind him pointing at where they had gone. It had been funny though cause by the end Justin had put it together since Brian's eyes had started hurting on him. Justin had the entire collection of the Water's Edge puzzles. There was a Labrador swimming, a tiger drinking water, and the wolf one. Justin had others by him as well, one being a black lab one with the dog running in the snow that had other wild life behind him.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They worked on putting together each individual picture at first. Each photo in the puzzle was distinguishable from the others. Their wedding photo they had worked on first. They had ended up getting married when they had gone to Hawaii. They had been on a trip for business, but it had turned into them getting married as well. Gus had been the one that had suggested they do it. They'd planned on doing it after the bombing, but Justin had wanted to wait until spring to get married at Britin. When they had gone on the trip taking both kids even if it had been business they had gotten married. The picture was taken at sunset with them near the beach.

Gus had held the rings for them and through the actual ceremony Jenny had slept in Justin's arms. She'd been crying at first, but when Justin had picked her up she'd stopped. Sometimes Brian swore the little girl thought of Justin as her favorite person in the world. She had even informed Brian that when she was grown up woman she was going to take Justin from him. Brian had offered to share, but she'd argued for ten minutes that he had plenty of time already with her Jussie. It had been cute and Justin still teased Brian about it.

Each picture was about thirty-five to forty pieces their selves which they got together with a little amount of effort. The faces looking almost the same was what threw them off. They tried guessing as they started working on each picture who might be in it. Then when it was finished they'd talk about what happened on the day. Brian could hear the happiness in Justin's voice as he remembered their wedding. They had danced on the beach for a little when Justin had carefully put Jenny back in the stroller. They had given Gus a spin around as well which they could still remember his laughter. The waves crashing over the shore and their feet when they had walked in the surf. Gus' squeals as the water had come up over his feet.

Brian really liked that the photos didn't bleed into the other ones. There was a blue boarder around each before they started on the next one. They put together a picture of them that had been taken with Gus and Jenny next. They were at Gus' school carnival back in October where they had dressed up that day. Brian had gone as Robin for Justin who liked the super hero. They'd had a little more fun when Gus had gone to bed that night with the costume. Gus had been dressed up as a mini Rage where Justin had gone as James Dean on Brian's behalf. Jenny had wanted to go as a cat which Brian had put the costume together for her. It had looked so real to Jenny and she'd been so happy with it.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin had been happy to see the one from their first Christmas married. Brian had dressed up like Santa for Gus and Jenny. It had been back when Gus had been five and had first really gotten into Christmas. Jenny had still been an infant, but there was a smile on her face in the photo. Justin had been holding her pointing at Brian as Santa. Jennifer had taken the picture at the time. The house had been looking like Christmas had thrown up inside and out. It was only three years prior, but it seemed like a life time ago.

It was the morning they had gotten their dog for Gus. They were insuperable, their cat loved Jenny the most, even more than Justin these days. However, if anyone tried to come near Brian while he had her she would go nuts on them. It was like Brian was all hers. Justin had a conversation with her once telling her that Brian was his husband, but he'd share with her. The cat hadn't been too thrilled about him giving Brian a kiss. She had actually slapped Justin with her paw; no claws thankfully. Brian had of course laughed saying he should have known she'd get upset. Oscar got jealous of anyone near Brian at times.

A few pictures on the puzzle Justin hadn't even remembered them having. One was Brian and him lying on the couch sleeping together. Another was them riding the horses that Justin couldn't figure who had taken. Brian had smiled saying that it was the day that Jennifer had shown up with Molly to spend the week with them. Which also lead to the picture of Justin and Molly who were having a paint fight with Brian and Gus. Justin had come up with the idea as a piece of new art work. They had stood near a blank canvas throwing paint at each other. It was probably a crazy idea to some, but it had turned out better than Brian had thought it would. If anyone said it was crazy they'd answer to Brian for bad talking Justin.

The piece of art had gone for almost five hundred bucks. Justin's agent had said he needed to make more because it had been so brilliant. Justin had made two others like it, but this past year Jenny had gotten to be in the fourth one. The little girl had been so happy about it even though she was in other of Justin's works. It was probably the fact she was covered in paint she'd loved so much. Getting dirty was her favorite thing to do. When Brian came home he always had to check to make sure neither of them, Justin included was covered in something. He changed just inside the door or before he left the office these days.

There were other family members in the puzzle as well as they worked on more photos. Putting the puzzle together was like looking back on their lives. The one that Justin thought was the sweetest was Brian being surrounded by the kids and puppies. Then again it could be the one where he was holding Gus in his arms. It wasn't the one from Gus' birth, but Brian lying on the couch holding him. Though he adored the one with Brian holding Jenny and Gus both. His heart was melting with each photo they made. A couple were bitter sweet though since they were of people that were gone. Also the fact that they hadn't gotten to say goodbye to them.

Justin had moved his hand over the finished pictures of Lindsay, Melanie and Vic. Some times he felt sad that Lindsay and Melanie never got to fix their problems before they died. Debbie and Vic hadn't gotten to repair their relationship either. The photos of them were all happy ones though. The girls holding Gus, even one of them with both kids. You wouldn't know they had ended up yelling at each other after it was taken. The one of Vic had Justin and him baking in it. Then an entire family photo, but Justin did notice that Michael had been edited out. He knew that Brian wouldn't have put his former best friend in the puzzle.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I love this puzzle so much, Brian." Justin said as they worked on another picture in the puzzle.

They had gotten so lost in the puzzle that three hours had already past. The opening of Kinnetic was one of Justin's top favorites outside of the ones with the kids. Brian and him were kissing in the photo at the opening night party. The name had been his idea and so had Brian starting his own company. He still felt so proud of Brian every day for not only what he'd done with Stockwell, but who he had become. The man he'd fallen in love with was still there, but Brian was so much more of that man for the world to see now.

"I knew you would. I think I gave him like two hundred photos to choose from so I don't even know which ones made it in." Brian said with a smile before he kissed Justin.

He had wanted plenty of choices when it came to making the puzzle. He had given the guy a nice bonus for his time doing this as well. It was a special puzzle to them and it had taken time to do it. If he remembered correctly the guy had said he used different photos for the other two puzzles. The wedding picture was the center in each, but the others were different. So all two hundred photos had been put into the span of the three puzzles.

Brian couldn't believe that he loved this one as much either. There were a many photos he'd forgotten he had given over to the guy. One was a picture of Justin and him when they'd had a BBQ in the backyard. Justin had been minding the grill at the time, but he'd come up behind Justin helping. It was more like trying to distract Justin by kissing his neck, but he loved the picture. Justin's smile was so bright in it. Justin had to almost shave his hair back off because of an accident with gum.

Jenny had gotten a hold of some of Brian's and she'd stuck it in Justin's hair. Brian was the one that got fussed at since he'd left the gum where she could get at it. Though a week later Brian had to trim his own hair, this time Justin had set a sucker down for a moment. Jenny had scooped it up while Justin had been trying to stop Shadow from taking one of Brian's shoes. The dog rarely ate shoes, but he always had it in for Brian's. Jenny had run off with it going right to Brain. When she'd found Brian she had run over getting on the couch giving him a hug. The sucker had gotten stuck, but hadn't been noticed.

Brian had to run after the horse that got out of the back yard before it got to the road. It had found a weak spot in the fence. Justin had found the sucker lodged in Brian's hair two hours after that. Justin had about fell over laughing when Brian had seen it. Brian had said Justin was no longer aloud to have suckers in the house. He'd never said a word to Jenny though because she had only been two at the time. It had been during her phase of telling them no every time they told her something. Even if she had wanted to do it she would still say no.

**~TBC~**

**Hope you are still enjoying this. I'm working on the Wolf version of Water's Edge by Mark Fredrickson now and boy was that border a tough one like mentioned in here. It is however coming together faster now that have the wolf and leaves figured out. Hope to finish it today after while since today is National Puzzle Day like I mentioned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing**

**AN: A fact I learned last year was that Bert and Ernie on Sesame Street by a writer said they were to him a couple. Though it is still being argued so for this I am going with they are. Please no stones thrown only my opinon from what I read and the writer for them said. I know one other person talked to had said the same thing they thought were a couple before that came out.**

**CN: More about the puzzle and they finish it.**

**Title: Anniversary Jigsaw**

They did go and pick Gus up from the school since he came back from the trip that day. They were glad that Gus was back since they'd missed him. Since the class had gone on a week long trip to Willamsburg, Virginia it had felt strange not having him there. They listened to him tell about what all he'd seen and learned. He had brought some souvenirs back as well. One being a postcard from there since Gus liked collecting different ones. They didn't mind, even when he'd tried collecting all the earth worms he could find. Though they had to put a stop to it when he'd ventured into storing them in his dresser drawer.

Sabrina, their house keeper had almost quiet that day from being scared so badly. She'd thought he'd been hatching snakes. Brian hadn't been as thrilled since snakes were one of the things he didn't like, but when realized it was worms it had stopped the freak out he'd had too. No matter what Brian claimed, Justin knew he'd been the one running down the hall yelling baby snake invasion.

He had only walked in the front door when Brian had come running towards him. He'd said he was talking to their son about the snakes in his bedroom dresser. He'd about fell over laughing when realized it was only worms. Gus had been sad for days, but Justin had let him put some in a box in the stables for a while. Gus had thankfully let them go after a while. Justin knew it had relieved Brian a lot when that had happened.

Though the worst had been when Jenny had started catching frogs and storing them in her bedroom. Gus had been the one that found that out a few weeks ago. He had come to them nervous as ever about getting Jenny in trouble. He hadn't known what to do, but he had been scared they might give her something he was trying to be the protective brother. They had sat Jenny down explaining about frogs needing outdoor life to keep going.

She had taken some time, but finally gathered them up taking them back outside. She'd had fifteen of them in her room which they didn't know how she'd done it. She'd only said she wanted something to collect like Gus had. Brian had bought her a few stuffed frogs, three puzzles they were going to put together of them for her, and a glow in the dark frog that went on her ceiling at night. It had helped her let go of those frogs more. They had also found her a bed set that was all frogs. Jenny had come home that day seeing what they had gotten her; she'd been over the moon. She might be three, but she had said it was the best day of her short life.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Another thing Gus had brought home was a five hundred piece Colonial Williamsburg jigsaw puzzle he had seen in one of the stores. Brian had smiled knowing that Gus was definitely into the puzzle phase like Justin was. Gus had said it was a gift for his dad since they hadn't been able to come on the trip. They had wanted to go, but the school only let the teachers go since so many parents had wanted to go too.

For some reason this year the school had decided to do a trip to the state of Virginia instead. Which Gus had been happy about because he said he'd get to learn about another state. He had a map in his room marking off the states and countries he'd gone. The summer before for two weeks they had all gone to Paris and London. This coming summer Brian had said they were going to Rome. They also had a collection of puzzles based on places. One they had found was actually the skyline of down town Pittsburgh by MasterPieces company. There were other countries they had puzzles of including Paris. A map of the world had been put together as well as one of the USA. Those were framed, the maps, which they could use as actual ones if wanted to.

The night before they had taken a few minutes to call Gus to talk before it had been lights out. They had sent him a picture of the puzzle they'd worked on. He had been surprised that it had been complete when he got there though. The two thousand piece and above usually took more than a couple of days to do. One puzzle that had been worked on Justin had been so stuck on it he'd put it somewhere safe for a while before going back to it. Queen of the Night by Josephine Wall was beautiful, which had been put in Jenny's room. She'd begged for it when it had been done because of the butterflies in it. Justin had refused to use the puzzle roll ups though. It had bent one of the puzzles he'd worked on once.

Gus talked about the places they had gone and about the history he'd learned. Brian was the only one that got out at Debbie's picking Jenny up while they were already out. She usually stayed until the Monday mornings, but she had called Brian's phone wanting to come home. Debbie had been sitting with Jenny on the front porch. She had hugged Brian the second he'd picked her up. Thankfully Michael had still been inside the house because Brian hadn't wanted to see him. He was sure if he heard Jenny calling him daddy he would have flipped out again. Debbie had give him her bag and stuffed cat she'd dropped in order to hug Brian.

Nothing was said about what happened to make her want to leave. Brian knew Debbie was torn on loving Michael and hating what he did to them. Though she had sided with Brian and Justin when Michael had gotten Justin arrested. Some times he thought she would finally cut the cord. She didn't stand up for Michael anymore which Brian was glad of. He hadn't wanted to have to cut her out of his life too. Sometimes he wondered how Ben could stay, but figured there might be some qualities somewhere so deep down it was invisible to them, that Ben found appealing.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian and Justin took the kids to eat in Justin's SUV that Brian had gotten him years back. They had known they'd need a larger vehicle with the kids as well as taking Justin's art work back and forth. There was also the older truck that they had for driving around the property at times. It barely went on the road, but had tags on it in case they needed to go somewhere on it. It was what they had used when they brought their newest horse Thunder home the year before.

Jenny had requested that they have lunch at the mall since she wanted to see what there was on the buffet. She loved going there and seeing what they had. Her favorite food on the buffet was the pizza. Though she did like the fish they had on the sea food side. Gus enjoyed the shrimp and hush puppies. The first time he'd asked about them Gus and Jenny had both thought they had hurt a puppy. Justin had explained it was only corn bread in a ball. It had eased the kids minds so that they hadn't thought of dead puppies.

Today wasn't much different on what they got, but Jenny had wanted the mac and cheese. She'd gotten the fish and even attempted the crab. It was surprising that those items were good coming from there, but they were. Brian had been happy that Jenny wasn't as picky as Gus used to be when he'd been her age. He wouldn't eat any thing that started with the letter of the day or month. He also had refused to eat anything green. Jenny would eat an entire bowl of green beans by herself, but wouldn't go near the corn.

After eating they had gone into two stores looking to see if any new puzzles had come in for them. Brian was sure that Jenny had gotten bored on that. Justin and Gus had spent thirty minutes debating on four different puzzles out of the fifteen they liked. Brian had taken her to the Build-A-Bear workshop while they had their fun. Jenny had wanted a rainbow unicorn naming it Rainbow.

She had also asked for a owl for Gus which was also a rainbow design on it. She'd named it Owen and by the time they had gotten back to the puzzle store Justin and Gus had gotten what they wanted. Brian had seen that there were more than two puzzles in the bag. Justin had said they got two a piece, plus one for Jenny and him. He'd only shaken his head before they left to go get ice cream before leaving the mall.

The puzzles they had gotten where one called Painting Puppies in the A dog's life line of puzzles. Another he'd seen was Deer Lake, Moonlight Lodge, Lake Moraine, and Black Lab all by Buffalo Games though the last one Black Lab was by another puzzle company Ceaco. Brian hadn't seen the last puzzle they had gotten which Justin said was a surprise for another day. Gus and Justin were happy which so was Jenny with what she'd gotten. Gus had loved the owl as well. They had a few owl puzzles, but Gus favorite was the rainbow like one called Owl Eyes that Justin had gotten in the box for free.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They got home putting their stuff up before taking the kids into the puzzle room to see the new one. Justin hadn't been sure where the new puzzle should go since it took up more room than most. Not as much as the Astrology one that covered one side of Gus' room though. Gus was the one that came up with the location in the end after he'd gone looking through the house that night. It wasn't until the next day that they found out what their son had thought.

"You know dads this should go in the living room and move the puzzle we got up now else where." Gus offered as a suggestion when they found the puzzle dry enough that they had framed it. Thankfully they had added another two coats to the puzzle the night before when some places hadn't been glued.

"He's right, the puzzle of those wolves have been there for a year. We can put them up for a while and hang this there so everyone can see it." Justin said. Animal puzzles were his favorite ones to put together besides the fantasy ones, outside of his own. Gus loved the scenarios as well after the animals.

"Okay, but I'll get the step stool and take it down. I don't want you falling off another ladder." Brian said giving Justin a look.

"Jussie no get hurt." Jenny said moving over to Justin putting her arms around his leg.

Brian had come home the year before finding Justin outside on the ground after he'd fallen off the ladder. Jumped rather since the thing had started falling and instead of landing on their back deck he'd jumped. The deck at the time had been covered in cinder blocks because of a project that had been being done. Justin's reason for being on the ladder had been the sound of the air coming through the window had been driving him nuts. He'd gone outside to see if he could do something his self instead of waiting two hours for Lee to come fix it for him. Gus had called him saying that Justin had jumped off a ladder. He was okay, but he thought his dad's ankle looked really gross swollen up.

Justin had broken his ankle having to have surgery on it. For two months he'd been stuck in bed or anywhere else he could sit with it up. Brian had informed Lee to take all the ladders away. For a year he'd even hidden the step stool in the kitchen to get to the other cabinets. He wasn't about to let Justin mess his ankle up again. For two months Justin had about gone crazy not able to do much besides sit or lay til he'd started therapy. Drawing, some painting, and lots of puzzles had been done in that time frame. He still didn't want Justin near a ladder or climbing on anything.

He remembered coming in the door being met by Jenny who started sobbing. He had been scared then, but he'd kept it together hoping it wasn't worse than Gus had said it was. He'd asked why Justin hadn't called and he'd been told by his husband he didn't want to be in more trouble. Apparently Gus had given Justin a huge lecture about it since he'd gotten up and walked back into the house instead of calling for help. When Gus had called he had thought at first that Justin had really been hurt, like passed out hurt.

"Yes bossy pants." Justin sighed which got him a look from Brian.

"I'll show you bossy pants tonight when they're asleep." Brian whispered so Gus or Jenny couldn't hear him as he went to get the step stool. Justin smiled knowing that Brian would deliver. Their sex life was always good.

"What's a bossy pants?" Jenny and Gus asked at the same time looking up at Justin.

"Um, your daddy is one. He told me I couldn't go up on the ladder, so some times people say that when being told what to or not to do." Justin said squatting down to their level. "Though when we do it to you two it's usually to keep you safe, there is a difference."

He didn't want them thinking they didn't have to listen. Most the time they were angels, but they both had a mischief side that came from Brian's on Gus' side. Jenny followed Gus every where most time so he was sure that's where she got hers, plus Melanie's DNA. He was glad when they nodded giving them both a hug.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It didn't take long for the puzzle to be hung in the living room and the wolf one to be taken down. Justin couldn't help watching Brian as he did so. It turned him on when Brian did things around the house like this for him. When Brian worked the puzzles he thought it was hot too. After all some people couldn't stand to sit there and do them for hours. There were always things they could have done while Gus and Jenny were gone besides the puzzle. However, Brian helping him with their puzzle made things that much more special. The one thing that really made him happy with Brian was the way he was with Gus and Jenny. That topped them all which he always knew Brian was a great dad.

After the puzzle was up the four sat on the couch looking at it with Gus counting the different pictures. There were fifty photos of the two hundred Brian had given the man to use. Gus said his favorite was the ones with them all together. The horses and their pets had been included in pictures as well. It was a beautiful puzzle made from the pictures and it kind of gave Justin an idea about making another of his own in the future.

There were puzzles out there called Krypto puzzles that were all one color of black and silver he knew. Ravensburger made those and he thought about maybe buying one to do. Then after it was together paint right on the puzzle something that could be unique to them again. For now they just sat admiring their life laid out in picture puzzle pieces. Gus between both his dads. Jenny sat on Justin's lap asking about the pictures she didn't know about with Shadow at their feet and Oscar sitting in Brian's lap. The cat who Justin had wanted the most had taken to Brian more than any of them. It was funny since Justin was always asking if she decided Brian was better than him. Oscar would meow and curl up closer to Brian. If the cat got on Brian during the night and you wanted to sleep closer, god help the person who tried that. Most the time it was Justin though since Oscar was gentle as could be with the kids.

Gus finally did put on a movie for them to enjoy that they watched enjoying the rest of their day together. With the next day being a holiday from school they didn't have to worry about getting up too early. Brian had given his people the day off as well so they could spend the day as a family before Gus went back to school. If the weather was good they planned on doing a picnic or maybe going swimming. It was still in the upper eighties so swimming wouldn't be bad.

**~TBC~**

**It's not always easy finding the ones I love the most. However in the last three weeks I have found a few I adore. Puzzles do cost, but lots are thankfully cheap if go to Walmart, Target, maybe Amazon and eBay can get ones for sometimes under 13 bucks for the 300-1000 pieces puzzles. When you get up to the larger ones they can run in the hundreds of dollars. The largest one in the world right now goes for 399.00 bucks and change. It's the Disney one I mentioned that's 40,320 pieces. **

**Edit Note Since I first wrote this there is an even larger one than the Disney puzzle it is 54 thousand pieces. I saw it yesterday so I can't tell you a price, but it is about art if I am correct check it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I put the kids in this chapter. Also this is last chapter and thanks for all your reviews and kudos. **

**CN: More memories and Gus make an appearance along with Jenny.**

**Title: Anniversary Jigsaw**

They did go and pick Gus up from the school since he came back from the trip that day. They were glad that Gus was back since they'd missed him. Since the class had gone on a week long trip to Willamsburg, Virginia it had felt strange not having him there. They listened to him tell about what all he'd seen and learned. He had brought some suveniars back as well. One being a postcard from there since Gus liked collecting different ones. They didn't mind, even when he'd tried collecting all the earth worms he could find. Though they had to put a stop to it when he'd ventured into storing them in his dresser drawer.

Sabrina, their house keeper had almost quiet that day from being scared so badly. She'd thought he'd been hatching snakes. Brian hadn't been as thrilled since snakes were one of the things he didn't like, but when realized it was worms it had stopped the freak out he'd had too. No matter what Brian claimed, Justin knew he'd been the one running down the hall yelling baby snake invasion.

He had only walked in the front door when Brian had come running towards him. He'd said he was talking to their son about the snakes in his bedroom dresser. He'd about fell over laughing when realized it was only worms. Gus had been sad for days, but Justin had let him put some in a box in the stables for a while. Gus had thankfully let them go after a while. Justin knew it had relieved Brian a lot when that had happened.

Though the worst had been when Jenny had started catching frogs and storing them in her bedroom. Gus had been the one that found that out a few weeks ago. He had come to them nervous as ever about getting Jenny in trouble. He hadn't known what to do, but he had been scared they might give her something he was trying to be the protective brother. They had sat Jenny down explaining about frogs needing outdoor life to keep going.

She had taken some time, but finally gathered them up taking them back outside. She'd had fifteen of them in her room which they didn't know how she'd done it. She'd only said she wanted something to collect like Gus had. Brian had bought her a few stuffed frogs, three puzzles they were going to put together of them for her, and a glow in the dark frog that went on her ceiling at night. It had helped her let go of those frogs more. They had also found her a bed set that was all frogs. Jenny had come home that day seeing what they had gotten her; she'd been over the moon. She might be three, but she had said it was the best day of her short life.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Another thing Gus had brought home was a five hundred piece Colonial Williamsburg jigsaw puzzle he had seen in one of the stores. Brian had smiled knowing that Gus was difinitely into the puzzle phase like Justin was. Gus had said it was a gift for his dad since they hadn't been able to come on the trip. They had wanted to go, but the school only let the teachers go since so many parents had wanted to go too.

For some reason this year the school had decided to do a trip to the state of Virginia instead. Which Gus had been happy about because he said he'd get to learn about another state. He had a map in his room marking off the states and countries he'd gone. The summer before for two weeks they had all gone to Paris and London. This coming summer Brian had said they were going to Rome. They also had a collection of puzzles based on places. One they had found was actually the skyline of down town Pittsburg by MasterPieces company. There were other countries they had puzzles of including Paris. A map of the world had been put together as well as one of the USA. Those were framed, the maps, which they could use as actual ones if wanted to.

The night before they had taken a few minutes to call Gus to talk before it had been lights out. They had sent him a picture of the puzzle they'd worked on. He had been surprised that it had been complete when he got there though. The two thousand piece and above usually took more than a couple of days to do. One puzzle that had been worked on Justin had been so stuck on it he'd put it somewhere safe for a while before going back to it. Queen of the Night by Josephine Wall was beautiful, which had been put in Jenny's room. She'd begged for it when it had been done because of the butterflies in it. Justin had refused to use the puzzle roll ups though. It had bent one of the puzzles he'd worked on once.

Gus talked about the places they had gone and about the history he'd learned. Brian was the only one that got out at Debbie's picking Jenny up while they were already out. She usually stayed until the Monday mornings, but she had called Brian's phone wanting to come home. Debbie had been sitting with Jenny on the front porch. She had hugged Brian the second he'd picked her up. Thankfully Michael had still been inside the house because Brian hadn't wanted to see him. He was sure if he heard Jenny calling him daddy he would have flipped out again. Debbie had give him her bag and stuffed cat she'd dropped in order to hug Brian.

Nothing was said about what happened to make her want to leave. Brian knew Debbie was torn on loving Michael and hating what he did to them. Though she had sided with Brian and Justin when Michael had gotten Justin arrested. Some times he thought she would finally cut the cord. She didn't stand up for Michael anymore which Brian was glad of. He hadn't wanted to have to cut her out of his life too. Sometimes he wondered how Ben could stay, but figured there might be some qualities somewhere so deep down it was invisible to them, that Ben found appealing.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Brian and Justin took the kids to eat in Justin's SUV that Brian had gotten him years back. They had known they'd need a larger vehicle with the kids as well as taking Justin's art work back and forth. There was also the older truck that they had for driving around the property at times. It barely went on the road, but had tags on it in case they needed to go somewhere on it. It was what they had used when they brought their newest horse Thunder home the year before.

Jenny had requested that they have lunch at the mall since she wanted to see what there was on the buffett. She loved going there and seeing what they had. Her favorite food on the buffett was the pizza. Though she did like the fish they had on the sea food side. Gus enjoyed the shrimp and hush puppies. The first time he'd asked about them Gus and Jenny had both thought they had hurt a puppy. Justin had explained it was only corn bread in a ball. It had eased the kids minds so that they hadn't thought of dead puppies.

Today wasn't much different on what they got, but Jenny had wanted the mac and cheese. She'd gotten the fish and even attempted the crab. It was surprising that those items were good coming from there, but they were. Brian had been happy that Jenny wasn't as picky as Gus used to be when he'd been her age. He wouldn't eat any thing that started with the letter of the day or month. He also had refused to eat anything green. Jenny would eat an entire bowl of green beans by herself, but wouldn't go near the corn.

After eating they had gone into two stores looking to see if any new puzzles had come in for them. Brian was sure that Jenny had gotten bored on that. Justin and Gus had spent thirty minutes debating on four different puzzles out of the fifteen they liked. Brian had taken her to the Build-A-Bear workshop while they had their fun. Jenny had wanted a rainbow unicorn naming it Rainbow.

She had also asked for a owl for Gus which was also a rainbow design on it. She'd named it Owen and by the time they had gotten back to the puzzle store Justin and Gus had gotten what they wanted. Brian had seen that there were more than two puzzles in the bag. Justin had said they got two a piece, plus one for Jenny and him. He'd only shaken his head before they left to go get ice cream before leaving the mall.

The puzzles they had gotten where one called Painting Puppies in the A dog's life line of puzzles. Another he'd seen was Deer Lake, Moonlight Lodge, Lake Moraine, and Black Lab all by Buffalo Games though the last one Black Lab was by another puzzle company Ceaco. Brian hadn't seen the last puzzle they had gotten which Justin said was a surprise for another day. Gus and Justin were happy which so was Jenny with what she'd gotten. Gus had loved the owl as well. They had a few owl puzzles, but Gus favorite was the rainbow like one called Owl Eyes that Justin had gotten in the box for free.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

They got home putting their stuff up before taking the kids into the puzzle room to see the new one. Justin hadn't been sure where the new puzzle should go since it took up more room than most. Not as much as the Astrology one that covered one side of Gus' room though. Gus was the one that came up with the location in the end after he'd gone looking through the house that night. It wasn't until the next day that they found out what their son had thought.

"You know dads this should go in the living room and move the puzzle we got up now else where." Gus offered as a suggestion when they found the puzzle dry enough that they had framed it. Thankfully they had added another two coats to the puzzle the night before when some places hadn't been glued.

"He's right, the puzzle of those wolves have been there for a year. We can put them up for a while and hang this there so everyone can see it." Justin said. Animal puzzles were his favorite ones to put together besides the fantasy ones, outside of his own. Gus loved the scenaries as well after the animals.

"Okay, but I'll get the step stool and take it down. I don't want you falling off another ladder." Brian said giving Justin a look.

"Jussie no get hurt." Jenny said moving over to Justin putting her arms around his leg.

Brian had come home the year before finding Justin outside on the ground after he'd fallen off the ladder. Jumped rather since the thing had started falling and instead of landing on their back deck he'd jumped. The deck at the time had been covered in cender blocks because of a project that had been being done. Justin's reason for being on the ladder had been the sound of the air coming through the window had been driving him nuts. He'd gone outside to see if he could do something his self instead of waiting two hours for Lee to come fix it for him. Gus had called him saying that Justin had jumped off a ladder. He was okay, but he thought his dad's ankle looked really gross swollen up.

Justin had broken his ankle having to have surgery on it. For two months he'd been stuck in bed or anywhere else he could sit with it up. Brian had informed Lee to take all the ladders away. For a year he'd even hidden the step stool in the kitchen to get to the other cabinets. He wasn't about to let Justin mess his ankle up again. For two months Justin had about gone crazy not able to do much besides sit or lay til he'd started therapy. Drawing, some painting, and lots of puzzles had been done in that time frame. He still didn't want Justin near a ladder or climbing on anything.

He remembered coming in the door being met by Jenny who started sobbing. He had been scared then, but he'd kept it together hoping it wasn't worse than Gus had said it was. He'd asked why Justin hadn't called and he'd been told by his husband he didn't want to be in more trouble. Apparently Gus had given Justin a huge lecture about it since he'd gotten up and walked back into the house instead of calling for help. When Gus had called he had thought at first that Justin had really been hurt, like passed out hurt.

"Yes bossy pants." Justin sighed which got him a look from Brian.

"I'll show you bossy pants tonight when they're asleep." Brian whispered so Gus or Jenny couldn't hear him as he went to get the step stool. Justin smiled knowing that Brian would deliever. Their sex life was always good.

"What's a bossy pants?" Jenny and Gus asked at the same time looking up at Justin.

"Um, your daddy is one. He told me I couldn't go up on the ladder, so some times people say that when being told what to or not to do." Justin said squatting down to their level. "Though when we do it to you two it's usually to keep you safe, there is a difference."

He didn't want them thinking they didn't have to listen. Most the time they were angels, but they both had a michief side that came from Brian's on Gus' side. Jenny followed Gus every where most time so he was sure that's where she got hers, plus Melanie's DNA. He was glad when they nodded giving them both a hug.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

It didn't take long for the puzzle to be hung in the living room and the wolf one to be taken down. Justin couldn't help watching Brian as he did so. It turned him on when Brian did things around the house like this for him. When Brian worked the puzzles he thought it was hot too. After all some people couldn't stand to sit there and do them for hours. There were always things they could have done while Gus and Jenny were gone besides the puzzle. However, Brian helping him with their puzzle made things that much more special. The one thing that really made him happy with Brian was the way he was with Gus and Jenny. That topped them all which he always knew Brian was a great dad.

After the puzzle was up the four sat on the couch looking at it with Gus counting the different pictures. There were fifty photos of the two hundred Brian had given the man to use. Gus said his favorite was the ones with them all together. The horses and their pets had been included in pictures as well. It was a beautiful puzzle made from the pictures and it kind of gave Justin an idea about making another of his own in the future.

There were puzzles out there called Krypto puzzles that were all one color of black and silver he knew. Ravensburg made those and he thought about maybe buying one to do. Then after it was together paint right on the puzzle something that could be unique to them again. For now they just sat admiring their life laid out in picture puzzle pieces. Gus between both his dads. Jenny sat on Justin's lap asking about the pictures she didn't know about with Shadow at their feet and Oscar sitting in Brian's lap. The cat who Justin had wanted the most had taken to Brian more than any of them. It was funny since Justin was always asking if she decided Brian was better than him. Oscar would meow and curl up closer to Brian. If the cat got on Brian during the night and you wanted to sleep closer, god help the person who tried that. Most the time it was Justin though since Oscar was gentle as could be with the kids.

Gus finally did put on a movie for them to enjoy that they watched enjoying the rest of their day together. With the next day being a holiday from school they didn't have to worry about getting up too early. Brian had given his people the day off as well so they could spend the day as a family before Gus went back to school. If the weather was good they planned on doing a picnic or maybe going swimming. It was still in the upper eighties so swimming wouldn't be bad.

**~THE END~**

**I hadn't done any for a while, but after I started writing this story I went and started doing some again. One recently did was Amazing Nature line called Twilight Shore by Buffalo Games puzzle company. Also did Jungle Discovery another Amazing Nature one. When I wrote this story I had Buffalo Games in mind for where Justin got a deal on his art work for Puzzles. They are my favorite company to get puzzles from even if some say Ravensburger is. Most of the puzzles in here I have and some I have framed that I mentioned. Thanks for reading and hope that you have enjoyed it. Happy National Puzzle Day!**


End file.
